Electromagnetic radiation (EM radiation or EMR), is a naturally occurring property of electromagnetism. The electromagnetic spectrum is comprised of various types of electromagnetic radiation which includes visible and non-visible light. Some types of electromagnetic radiation are more harmful than others to biological tissues. The effects of electromagnetic radiation upon these living cells is influenced by the power and frequency of the source of the radiation. Currently, the World Health Organization (WHO) classifies some forms of electromagnetic radiation as a group 2b carcinogen.
The proliferation of cellular telephones has garnered much interest as these cellular telephones emit electromagnetic radiation in the microwave range of the electromagnetic spectrum. Thus, a number of scientific studies have begun to examine the thermal, non-thermal, absorption, and various other effects from prolonged exposure to such radiation. In theory, children/young persons have the potential to be at a greater risk than adults for developing cancers from cell phones. Their nervous system and other bodily systems are still developing and therefore more vulnerable to factors that may cause cancer. For example, their heads are smaller than those of adults and therefore have a greater proportional exposure to the field of radiofrequency radiation that is emitted by cell phones. Further, children have the potential of accumulating more years of cell phone exposure than adults.
Recently, it has been reported in the media that young women have been stricken with breast cancer after apparently storing their cellphone within their brassiere for hours on end every day. Storing a cellphone in one's brassiere frees up their hand and pockets, if present, on other clothing for items such as keys which may not be very comfortable if stored in a brassiere. Additionally, in light of this proliferation of newfound storage, manufacturers have started making and selling brassieres with pockets. However, these pockets only contribute to the habits of young women and do not to protect them from the potential dangers of cellphone related cancers.
Thus, there is a need for a garment that has a pocket or pockets configured to block various electromagnetic radiation. Preferably, the garment is a brassiere but maybe virtually any type of wearable garment. Such a pocket can provide a safe storage area for an electronic device with a diminished risk of adverse ailments based on the location of the storage. The present invention meets and exceeds these objectives.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,036 pertains to a bra having a pocket in a wing of the bra. The pocket may be made from the wing components or may be a separate structure. The pocket may comprise a closure, such as a zipper and may further comprise a high-tack material to prevent slipping of the bra when items are in the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,169 pertains to a shielding or protective garment in the form of women's clothing that includes an outer fashionable portion or component and an inner protective portion or component having electromagnetic radiation defeating material distributed throughout the inner component. The inner component is affixed within the outer component as a liner so as to extend around and over a portion of a wearer's torso and lower abdomen. The electromagnetic radiation defeating material of the inner component shields or protects the wearer from electromagnetic fields coming from any or all directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,242 pertains to a shielding brassiere fabricated of a soft supple material such as cotton interwoven with stainless steel threads to shield and screen the breast from electromagnetic radiation.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0248064 pertains to a detachable, durable mini purse/storage pocket that provides a discreet and secure storage pouch for women to carry small items in their brassieres. The detachable storage pocket is designed for attaching outside of or inserting into the cup portion or cleavage area of a brassiere, and comprises a piece of material folded end-to-end to form a front panel and a back panel. The front panel and the back panel are secured together at their side edges to form a generally flat pocket having an open top. The detachable storage pocket further comprises a protective, flexible layer to block electronic ions or rays, and a perspiration liner to protect the storage pocket's contents from moisture, both secured within an interior of the storage pocket. Furthermore, the detachable storage pocket comprises an adjustable strap and/or a clip for securing the storage pocket on the exterior or interior of the brassiere.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0304357 pertains to a garment top that includes a body fabric designed for covering a chest of a wearer, and a pocket assembly formed with the body fabric. The pocket assembly comprises a front and a back cooperating to form a pocket for holding an article proximate the chest of the wearer. The back of the pocket assembly incorporates a radiation barrier adapted for residing between the article and the wearer.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. There is no such garment or brassiere that has a pocket or pockets designed specifically to prevent or limit the exposure of a wearer to electromagnetic radiation from an electronic device stored therein. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.